Season 5 Ep 10
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: In the night something un expected happens and now the team must be ready............... Im not telling u wat it is though HAHA


The team woke up to the invasion alarms going off. I was 1:12 a.m and even Master Chee wouldn't wake the team that early, so it wasn't one of her tricks to get everyone up.

Everyone ran to the control room.

"Gibson, what's up" asked Chiro in a worried tone? The next thing the team herd was the robots door opening,

"I herd your alarm go off, what's going on" asked Master Chee.

"The robots scanners have found a large craft heading in our direction" said Gibson.

"You don't think-" said Nova?

"Gibson is it the Skeleton King's ship" asked Chiro?

Gibson looked at the team "Yes."

There was a long silence.

"Skeleton King is on his way" said Sprx.

"But, we haven't even started on our weapons" said Otto.

"What should we do" asked Jin-may?

Chiro looked at Antauri with scared, worried, yet determined eyes "We first must contact the others on Shuggazoom and tell them Skeleton King is on his way" said Antauri.

"Then we have to wait till Skeleton Kings ship gets here" said Chiro.

"Why" asked Otto nervously? Everyone slapped there heads.

"So Skeleton King can follow us to Shuggazoom" said Nova

"Oh" said Otto looking a bit red from embarrassment.

"Okay heres the plan Jin-may and Antauri you guys contact and warn Shuggazoom, Otto, Sprx, and Nova you guys start on the weapons, Gibson keep a look at on the Skeleton Kings ship, and Master Chee can you begin training a bit early" said Chiro?

"Of-corse" said Master Chee.

"Well, what are we doing standing here lets go" said Sprx!

"In some way I agree with Sprx" Gibson.

"Thanks Big Brain."

"Lets get to work" said Otto

Chiro smiled "Hyper Force Go!"

And, with that the team went to there posts. Chiro and Master Chee worked on the same thing they were working on (power primate) but more intensely. If Chiro came out of his power primate state, Master Chee wouldn't give Chiro a break, she would say "Try it again" and Chiro would have to do the corse again. He trained for about 3 hours and only took 2 breaks. He was exhausted, but before he could take a break the rest of the team came into the room

"We have contacted Shuggazoom and they are setting up there weapons on the far south side of Shuggazoom" said Antauri.

"And Otto is working on our guns and weapons as we speak kid" said Sprx.

"That's good" Chiro panted "but, Gibson how far away is his ship?"

"By my estimates the ship will be here in 24 hours".

"Then we have to hurry."

"Otto's working hard and me and Sprx are going back to help him" said Nova.

"No Nova you can't" said Master Chee. Everyone starred at Master Chee

"Why not" asked Nova?

"Because you know my type of training so, while I'm training someone you can train another person and we'll go back and forth."

Nova looked as though she was thinking. "Okay, who's my first victim" she said.

"You can choose, but suggest Chiro when he caches his breath."

Chiro looked miserable at those words.

"Chiro call me when your ready, I'm going to help Otto" said Nova.

"Nova may I talk to you in private first" asked Master Chee?

Everyone looked curious, but Nova had an idea on what Master Chee wanted to talk to her about. Antauri made a motion with his hands signaling the team to leave Master Chee and Nova alone

"When your done meet me in the engine room" said Sprx (where Otto was working). Nova smiled at him, he smiled back and then he left with the rest of the team behind him.

Master Chee and Nova starred at each other for a while. "I think I know what you want to talk to me about" said Nova.

"Really?"

"Yea, you want to try and convince me not to do my plan if things fail."

"Not entirely, I want to explain something to you."

"Okay."

"If our plans fail you intend to go forth with your plan, but if they do work then you will not go through with it, correct?"

Nova nodded her head.

"Then I believe you should train your team to fight with you, so you don't have to go through with your plan."

"You really don't want me to do this, don't you?"

"If anyone else knew you where thinking this you wouldn't even be able to participate in the war at all, I think."

"Then why are you not stopping me?"

"Because you have earned your respect for yourself, and with that you have earned to make your own desigens, even if they are terrible."

"But if you could stop me, you would?"

"Yes, and just to tell you, your team's hearts will not be the only hearts that will be broken with this desigen."

"Yours will to?"

Master Chee had tears in her eyes "Of-corse" she managed to choke out.

"I don't know what say to you."

"Then let me say this" said Master Chee as she wiped her eyes "I remember when I first met you, you had a fire in you that made me know that you wanted to train, and that you would become stronger and braver. You would work so hard that you would fall asleep in the do joe, so I would take you to your room and put you in your bed, you worked hard and became stronger and braver. And now I see you and you are the most bravest person I have ever met, but please don't become so brave that you end up destroying hearts."

Nova looked at Master Chee "I'm sorry" is all Nova could say.

Master Chee started to teary eyed again "Just promise me something, promise me that no matter what happens you always have love and fire in your heart."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Master Chee smiled at Nova and Nova smiled back. "I'll go check Chiro" said Nova

"I'll join you in a minuet" said Master Chee as she wiped her eyes again. Nova then stepped out of the room.

_**In the engine room**_

Otto was cutting a piece of metal with his saw "So why did Master Chee wanted to talk to Nova" he said over the noise of the saw?

"I don't know, probably some training thing" said Sprx, he was loading a finished gun with explosive ammo.

"Whatever there talking about it must be important" said Gibson, he was checking over a finished cannon before he allowed Sprx to put explosive canon balls in it.

"How do you figure that" asked Chiro, he was still panting and was still caching his breath?

"Didn't you hear Mater Chee's tone, she sounded worried" said Gibson.

"Brain-stain were going into war of-corse she would be worried" said Sprx.

"But, if she was worried then why would she only talk to Nova?"

"That is a good point" said Chiro.

"Well, Master Chee and Nova are close, so maybe she would only want to talk to Nova" said Otto as he started to cut another piece of metal.

"Yea, thats probably it" said Sprx as he put the gun down.

"Sprx aren't you going to check if the missals work correctly" asked Gibson?

"Nova loves checking the weapons I'll let her do that."

"But she's going to train me soon" said Chiro.

"Kid your still breathing hard and it's been 15 minuets since you got out of training with Master Chee, you really think you can train now?"

"So I ticket Chiro is still tired" came a female tough voice.

"Hey Nova" said Otto as he stopped cutting the metal and started putting the pieces together.

"Hey guys" said Nova.

"So you still tired Chiro?"

"Yea could I just take five more minuets?"

Nova smiled "Sure, but while your resting can I try out these new missals?"

Everyone smiled "Do I know my girlfriend or what" said Sprx?

Chiro rolled his eyes and smiled.

Nova smiled to "So can I?"

"Here are the six 6 missals that are complete" said Gibson as he handed Nova the weapons. Then the door opened. Antauri and in-may where standing in the door-way. "Hey where were you guys" asked Otto?

"We where checking the robot" said Jin-may

"Oh I see the weapons are coming along."

"Yea, and Novas going to test them" said Otto.

"Speaking of that I'll set up the missal room" said Gibson.

"The missal room" asked Jin-may questionably?

"The missal room is where we try our weapons to make sure they work correctly" said Antauri.

"Oh, but where is the missal room?"

"It will be here in one moment" said Gibson. He pushed some buttons and soon four walls appeared from the floor and reached the celling. It formed a room inside the engine room.

"Here you go Nova" said Gibson as he handed Nova a pair of earphones.

"Why does Nova have to where earphones" asked Jin-may?

"Because the walls are made out of a materiel that prevents the missals from destroying the room, but the material makes the slittiest noise sound very loud and it could make Nova not hear anything for a week."

"And I still want to hear" said Nova as she stepped in the room, everyone could see her because there was a window in the room. Nova put the missals on the ground and put on her earphones. On the far end of the room here was a red target that Nova was supposed to hit. Everyone watched. Nova picked up the first missal. She pulled the trigger and a explosive missal shot hit the target perfectly. Nova smiled at everyone and gave them a thumbs up. The same happened with the rest of the guns. Nova took off her earphones and handed the weapons to Gibson.

"They work great" she said.

"That was good aiming" said Gibson. Nova smiled. Gibson turned away to put the guns on the table, while Sprx came up to Nova put his arms around her waist

"And you aimed at my heart" he whispered.

Nova turned to him, checked that no one was watching and gave Sprx a quick kiss on the lips and whispered in his ear

"You have a special training session so I'm leaving you for last." Sprx got excited

"So all I have to do is kiss you the whole time?" Nova (not that hard) slapped Sprx in the cheek with her tail

"Your still training like everyone else, but you have a prize if you train correctly."

Sprx rubbed his cheek "What's the prize?"

"You'll find out."

"Hey Nova I think I'm good enough to train now" said Chiro.

"Okay then let's go" said Nova as she pulled away from Sprx's grapes.

Sprx looked a bit disappointed and Nova noticed, so as she began to walk with Chiro she rubbed Sprx's chin with her tail and then stopped when her tail couldn't reach him anymore.

"Hey Sprx you mind helping me" said Otto?

Sprx snapped back into realality "Oh sorry Otto sure."

_**5 an a half hours later**_

For the next few hours Everyone did the same thing, you would come out of training with Master Chee (very tired), rest in the engine room, go to train with Nova (very very tired) and after you cached your breath you would help the others with building weapons. Nova had finished training with Chiro, Otto and Gibson and was now helping them with the weapons since Antauri was spending his whole training with Master Chee. After 30 minuets of a break and helping with the weapon building Nova asked Jin-may if she wanted to start training now? She accepted and they left for training.

Then an hour Antauri came back with Master Chee. "Where is Jin-may" asked Master Chee?

"She's training with Nova" said Chiro.

"Is there anything I can do to help while Jin-may and Nova train?"

"Actually we only have enough metal for either 1 cannon or three more missal guns" said Otto.

"We should make another cannon we have enough guns as it is" said Chiro.

"Okay, do you want to help Master Chee" asked Otto?

"It would be a honer and then, Sprx you and I will train."

"So I figured" said Sprx.

Master Chee smiled "Then you have to train with Nova."

"That I'm excited about."

"Sprx, Nova will kick you butt" said Otto!

Sprx shrugged, he didn't even know what Nova had in plan for him, only that he got something at the end of his session, he hoped it was Nova's lips.

Master Chee began to help Otto move and fire metal, and after 30 minuets the metal had to be cooled, so Sprx went for training.

2 hours later soon Jin-may and Sprx would be done with training, but in the meantime the last cannon was done. Everyone was tired and worried.

"Chiro" came Gibson "Skeleton King has come earlier than we planned, he will be here within the next hour."

Everyone starred at Gibson, Chiro's eyes got large and now he was completely scared. "What should we do?"

"We must stick with our plan, stay here until Skeleton King gets here then we must lead him to Shuggazoom" said Antauri. The door opened Jin-may and Nova came in

"We herd" said Nova.

"So he's coming isn't he" asked Jin-may?

"Yes" said Chiro.

Jin-may's eyes filled with worry.

Chiro came up to Jin-may and hugged her "It will be okay Jin-may if we stick to the plan everything will be fine."

"I know, but I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

Master Chee eyed Nova, and after a few seconds Nova looked away.

"Then we should continue training" Nova said.

"Sprx do you need to take a break?"

"A couple minuets" said Sprx. He saw that Nova looked a bit worried so he rubbed Nova's shoulders.

"Same here" said Jin-may as she sat down next to Chiro.

Everyone sat down and tried to relax.

"So all we do is wait if we don't have anymore training" asked Otto?

"It seems like it" said Gibson.

_**20 minuets later **_

Nova lead Sprx into the training room.

"So what are we going to do" asked Sprx?

"Well, I have this idea" said Nova "to get you to be determined to train you get a reward like I said remember?"

"Yea, so what is this reward anyway?"

"Well it will be a game, I'll go through the corse first and when I'm done you have to go and if you beat my time then you get..."

Nova's face got closer to Sprx's. There lips where a needle head apart. Sprx was about to kiss her, but Nova put her finger on his lips.

"You have to beat my time first."

"Ahh Man" said Sprx.

Then giant pillars came out of the ground, the weapons appeared with meant training was about o begin.

"Wish me luck" said Nova as she activated her fists and run to the corse. Sprx eyes where all on Nova.

As she flipped and aimed for the lasers, Sprx thought of how lucky he was to have Nova as his girlfriend, how wonderful it felt to tough her lips. The way she kissed, the way she walked, talked, smiled, laughed, everything about her Sprx loved. The more he thought about Nova the more he wanted to kiss her, but then a terrible thought came into Sprx head "What if this kiss is the last kiss?" "NO don't think that everyone will be fine we'll win this war, and me and Nova will be together forever. We may even get married some day." "I hope so."

"DONE" screamed Nova as she destroyed the last weapon!

"You did it in 1 minuets 3 seconds" said Sprx.

"Try and beat it, then you get your kiss."

"Trust me I will" said Sprx as he started the corse.

As Sprx started his corse Nova watched him. She Love Sprx. She wanted Sprx to be with her for the rest of her life. "Sprx is one of my best friends, and he's my boyfriend I love him with all my heart." "I really hope the plans work so I don't have to..." "DON'T Think That, why are yo even doing this maybe you shouldn't do it" "But I have to"

"SCORE I'm done what was my time" said Sprx

"1 minuets 2 seconds" said Nova.

"YESSSSS" said Sprx!

"Well, don't just stand there and yell, kiss me you earned it."

"Oh yah" said Sprx as he ran to Nova. Nova smiled and rolled her eyes. Sprx took Novas hand and pulled her in for a kiss. As he did so, Sprx thought this kiss should be special, since this kiss will probably be one of the last kisses before the war. So as he kissed Nova, Sprx tried something new, he let his tongue explore Nova's mouth with made the kiss even deeper. And to Sprx's surprise when he stopped his tongue Nova did the same tongue action with Sprx. Sprx sighed in joy as they kissed. Nova became so into the kiss that she fell over on her back with Sprx still kissing her. "How dose he know how to kiss so good" thought Nova. "This is the best" though Sprx. But soon Nova needed air "stupid stupid lungs." Nova finally stopped the kiss and just looked at Sprx. All Sprx said was "Wow." Nova began to laugh

"Wow is rite, that was some kiss."

"Well I deserved it"

"Actually I have some bad news for you." Nova pulled out her stopwatch it read 4 minuets 52 seconds.

"What's that?"

"Your time."

"So I didn't beat you?"

"No"

"Oh Man, but wait if I didn't beat your time why did you let me kiss you?"

"Lets just say I needed a kiss myself."

Sprx smiled. "Hey Sprx could you do me a favor" asked Nova?

"Sure."

"Can you get off me?"

"But I like being here with you."

"Sprxy you have to beat my time."

"Oh fine" said Sprx as he got off of Nova.

"Okay then lets try it again."

An hour later Sprx finally got passed Nova's time at 1 minuet 2 seconds. Nova and Sprx were walking to the control room when they herd and felt a loud crash. Sprx and Nova fell on each other as the ground shook.

"What in the name of Shuggazoom was that" asked Sprx as he got up off of Nova. Soon his question was answered.

"OH NO" screamed Gibson! Nova and Sprx rushed to the control room. Everyone, including Master Chee was there

"What happened" asked Nova?

Gibson turned away from the scanners "Skeleton King's ship has landed." Everyone was in complete shock, it was now that the war would begin.


End file.
